


Where Have You Bean All My Life?

by houseplantwithanxiety



Series: The Haikyuu Coffee Shop [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee, Coffee Shops, College, Confessions, Crack, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Gay Panic, Gen, How Do I Tag, Humor, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pretty Setter Squad, Sorry dudes, Studying, Volleyball Dorks in Love, a setters coffee shop au because its what i needed in my life, disaster bi atsumu, except its in a coffee shop so not really volleyball dorks, no gays were harmed during that making of this au, pansexual mess yahaba, setters, suga and akaashi are the gayest people to walk the earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseplantwithanxiety/pseuds/houseplantwithanxiety
Summary: The baristas' lives are pretty much normal; college, exams and a job at the cafe on the corner of the street. They had friends, they loved their jobs, and all in all - they were your average group of people.But then an interesting (andveryattractive) group walks into their lives and they're suddenly reminded just how Not Straight™ they all are.Fluff and humour ensues as they navigate their way through friendships and feelings.Welcome one and all to the Haikyuu Coffee Shop!~A Setters Coffee Shop AU because it's what I needed.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Series: The Haikyuu Coffee Shop [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047973
Comments: 66
Kudos: 291





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so in this AU, all the setters go to the same university and their respective love interests go to a separate one. 
> 
> The first chapter is mainly just a chapter to set the scene so it won't be very long, but the story should pick up after that. 

Eita sighed and rested his head against the counter. It was just after closing and everyone else had gone home, but he'd had to stay and talk to Ukai-san about something. He was so tired that his brain tuned out whatever it was his boss was saying, and he'd ask him to remind him tomorrow.

His phone vibrated just as he was clocking out with a message from the manager, Takeda.

He clicked on the man's contact and sighed at what he saw.

[Takeda-san: Hello Semi-kun, is it alright if you tell the others to all come in an hour earlier tomorrow? I'm sorry to be a pain but exam season is always a busy time!]

He sent a quick text to the work group chat and was it immediately met with complaints from almost everyone. 

He wasn't exactly overjoyed about it either, though. They all had exams, and adding extra hours to their shifts was not going to help. Checking through the messages -many of which were from Oikawa complaining about needing his beauty sleep- he confirmed that everyone would be on time, he sent another message to Takeda who responded a few minutes later. 

[Takeda-san: That's great, thank you! You'll all be receiving free coffee for exam period and a raise!]

Takeda, coming in clutch just as Semi was contemplating his resignation.

He decided he could probably tolerate working longer hours for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, not very long. I mean it's literally only 200 words but the next chapters will have more I swear, I just really wanted to get this posted.
> 
> This story is based on The Haikyuu Coffee Shop AU by (haikyuu.social.media) on Instagram.
> 
> Please go and check it out, it's great. I'll update with every few parts of the AU being a chapter, so follow that to follow updates :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Early mornings s u c k."  
> -A novel, by Kageyama Tobio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, they're all too pretty for their own good.
> 
> I wasn't happy with the ending of this part, so I edited it. To anyone who thought it was an update: sorry! Just bear with me - I'm in the process of writing it right now.
> 
> The other boys will be introduced next chapter, see you then! :)

Early mornings s u c k

*

Kageyama stared at his alarm clock. The glowing red letters read 3AM.

That's right, you heard him. 3AM in the goddamn morning.

Not even the sound of birds could be heard, and the sun was far from rising. Yet here he was, rolling out of bed to drag his sorry butt to work. Why did he take the job again?

Suga had wanted him to find employment to give him something to focus on besides schoolwork, but he was questioning the exact reason he'd ever decided it was a good idea to listen the the older in the first place.

It's not that he didn't enjoy the job - not that at all. In fact, he loved speaking to the regulars and the small shop itself was always a relaxing place to be. 

Getting there before four in the morning however, not so much. At least the raise would take away some of the pressure of his student loans.

After a quick shower, some breakfast and a quick middle finger to the dark sky, he was out the door and on his way to pick up Semi and Shirabu.

He sighed, he didn't have the energy to deal with the obvious tension between the two this early in the morning. Cursing, he knocked on the door to Kenjirou's apartment so they could walk to Eita and Tendou's together.

The door opened and out stepped a dishevelled looking Shirabu, he obviously wasn't happy about the new arrangement either.

"So this is what hell feels like."

That forced a chuckle out of Kageyama, and the two made their way down the street. With every step, the thought of becoming a lizard and living the rest of his life under a rock in the desert became more and more appealing. Shirabu seemed to agree, and the second they saw the state their third party was in they knew Semi did too.

Shirabu snorted. "'Sup eyebags?"

"You can't say anything, bowl cut."

Kageyama admitted defeat and resigned himself to his fate. Why was it always him stuck on the receiving end of these things? When did his friends collectively make the decision that he should suffer the pining? What had he ever done?

He probably didn't want to know.

*

Arriving at the shop was an ordeal to say the least.

In front of them was Sugawara, and Kageyama honestly could no tell you what he was doing.

"Koushi, what the hell are you doing on the floor?"

And in true Suga fashion, Koushi threw his head back in faux agony and pressed the back of his hand to his forehead, then let out the most melodramatic groan Tobio had ever heard.

"It's too early," he cried.

Semi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, no shit."

As if sensing a chance to complain, Oikawa and Atsumu chose that exact moment to arrive and share their woes.

God, it was as if they were summoned.

"Oh Eita, why did you tell Take-san we'd be here?" Oikawa's whining was way too loud for what time it was, "Do you know how much beauty rest I've lost over this?"

"Yeah, because you need all you can get." 

There stood Akaashi, Kenma and Yahaba in all their no-context-needed-just-here-to-wreck-Oikawa glory. Finally, someone sane.

Waving the key around his index finger, Semi headed to the door. Now that everybody had arrived, they could get started. They set to work preparing the tables, sweeping the floors, and powering up the coffee machines.

Those wonderful, caffeine filled coffee machines.

Suga and Akaashi managed to get there first, and filled the biggest cups they sold. Oikawa, Semi and Shirabu weren't far behind and each one of them downed the drink like water.

Kenma, the sleepless kitten that he was, didn't need much coffee.

"We really need to have a talk about your sleeping habits," Suga chastised. Kenma only flipped him off, earning an offended look from the other. 

Atsumu and Yahaba didn't need much either, but then again, the fact that they added 6 shots of espresso each probably played a part.

No one dared ask what they saw Tobio putting in his coffee. The only response they got was his usual blank, long suffering, please-god-somebody-end-me stare, which pretty much gave them all the information they needed.

*

"I swear to god if we don't get any customers today I might actually scream," Oikawa complained.

Yahaba groaned in agreement, "At least make our suffering worth it."

It was relatively quiet in the shop, and Yahaba and Oikawa were working the registers. For some reason, their coworkers had claimed they had "the best people skills" at this time of day.

Where had that idea come from?

Yahaba glanced at the seating area where Kageyama and Suga were mopping the floor. Semi and Shirabu were working the machines behind them and Akaashi, Kenma and Atsumu were cleaning the tables ready for the first few customers.

They worked in relative silence for a while. Suga pondered the variety of customers that would pass through the shop that day and who they'll most likely have to deal with. 

They'd get the usual dead-on-their-feet college students who'd order nothing but black coffee. Easy enough; the drink was easy and quick to make and none of them would want any social interaction.

Then they'd get the business workers who think they're up the earliest because their schools didn't start as early as current ones did. They'd probably also avoid talking too much, and the group was fine with that.

They'd switch shifts for their respective classes and lectures before the babysitters and stay at home parents came in for the lunch rush. That time of day was slightly more complicated.

Aside from also preparing food, the variations of customers was unpredictable. There would be Karens, stressed out caretakers, and if they were lucky there would be the odd normal customer.

Figuring out how to manage each one was a skill each of them had taken a while to develop, but Suga liked to think they were all vaguely prepared. Sure, some had more social skills than others, but they were overall good at their jobs and found it enjoyable most of the time.

After the busy couple of hours, there would be a vague period where a few students skipped class and came to the cafe. This was their least favourite time of day.

Everyone who ever ditched were either seniors who didn't give a damn-

-or couples.

Sweet, adoring, super in your face in love couples. They hated it.

It wasn't the couples themselves, they were the best source of gossip in the entire area -which guys were loyal and which had a different person on each of their arms every other week- it was just the fact that it highlighted how painfully single they all were.

Was it so wrong to just want a nice partner to complain to, kiss, cuddle and snuggle up against while watching a random movie or TV show before peacefully falling asleep next to them only to wake up in bed a few hours later?

"Hey. Sugawara! Come back to us, you look a million miles away." Atsumu's voice interrupted his wallowing, and Koushi returned to the land of the living.

Sighing, he met the gazes of his coworkers, all looking at him in confusion.

"Guys I want a boyfriend."

They blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

"Damn, you've got a good point." Kenma droned. "I wouldn't hate one either." 

Wait, Kenma?

There was no way in hell they'd heard that correctly. They had all -somehow- heard something completely different to what their anxious friend actually meant.

Right?

"Did you -Kozume Kenma, introvert extraordinaire- just admit out loud that you wanted a boyfriend?" Akaashi asked in disbelief.

"And so what if I did?"

They all gaped at him in shock. 

Kenma rolled his eyes. "Stop it with those faces, you look like a bunch of fish."

Atsumu shook off the stupor first with a determined look on his face. "Why don't we start actually looking for boyfriends then? There are tons of decent looking guys our age that come in here."

All too desperate for affection to disagree, they nodded and got back to work.

Today was the day they officially went on the market, hopefully they'd meet some nice people.

*  
Sugawara stared at the now empty space as he looked back on the day's events, and the sheer number of assholes one person could meet in a single shift.  
Were people always this uncomfortable to be around, or was it just now that they decided to actually start looking?

Some mistakes were made 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're all gay and lonely
> 
> someone save matsuhana from their wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is going to be a quick introduction of the respective love interests. I promise the actual plot will start moving from here  
> (please don't quote me on that this might suck-)

Kenma gripped his PSP as he reflected on the day's events. He wanted a boyfriend, he really did, but apparently the coffee shop was not the best place to find decent guys.

Meanwhile elsewhere, Kuroo Tetsurou was pouring over his Chemistry notes at the small wooden desk inside his dorm room. Stretching his arms above his head to get rid of the ache in his neck, he went to take a sip from his coffee only to find his cup empty.

Looking to the clock on his wall, he realised he'd been sat there for 3 hours without a break. Probably time to stop for a while, he would be no use to anyone if he was dead on his feet in his classes.

Iwaizumi's voice was the first thing that greeted him as he entered the dorm's shared living space. 

"I see you've crawled out of your hole." 

"You could've come dragged me out of there y'know."

Iwaizumi waved his hand dismissively and turned back to his biology notes; he wanted to be a physical therapist or athletic trainer, and Kuroo admired his dedication. The coursework looked near impossible, and Tetsurou would know - he had tried to decipher it many times before with little to no luck.

He ran his fingers through his bedhead and made his way to the dorm's shared refrigerator, only to find it empty. 

"Where did all the food go?" 

"Bokuto ate the last of it earlier-" both boys turned towards the door where Daichi stood. "-I'm pretty sure Hinata helped, too."

Iwaizumi greeted the other while Kuroo came to a shocking realisation. If Bokuto had eaten their food, then where was-

"-my mackerel!" he recoiled as if the refrigerator itself had personally spited him. "That stupid owl ate my mackerel! How could he?"

Sawamura and Iwaizumi shared a look before rolling their eyes in exasperation. 

"Don't you roll your eyes at me! This is betrayal of the highest order!"

Bokuto chose that very moment to arrive. Probably a mistake on his part, but Iwaizumi wasn't going to tell him that.

Oblivious to his best friend's obvious distress and the impending danger he would face, he smiled brightly and greeted everyone warmly.

At the speed Kuroo turned to look at his "bro", Daichi was genuinely surprised he didn't get whiplash, and rubbed his temples in preparation for the inevitable noise that was to come from the overly-dramatic pair. Iwaizumi seemed to be having the same thoughts and they both sighed in resignation. 

The two idiots went back and forth, both trying to justify their point when Kyoutani, Hinata and Sakusa entered. 

Hinata immediately ran to see what was going on between Bokuto and Kuroo, while Kyoutani stood next do Daichi and Iwaizumi with his usual scowl on his face.

Sakusa seemed to want to stay out of it, not that you could blame him. Those two could be a lot.

As chaotic as his friends were, it had been a while since they’d all hung out. Finals were a pain and they’d all been too busy with cramming to really see each other that often. 

It would be nice to spend time together again, but unless they were studying, they wouldn't get the chance.

"How would you guys feel about going somewhere to study together today?" he asked. Kuroo shrugged, eyes never leaving Bokuto's challenging ones. They were still trying to decide whether or not he was guilty of the theft of Kuroo's mackerel, and apparently the only way to do that was through a staring contest.

"Will you guys help me study?" Hinata looked sheepish. "I slept through all my classes."

Daichi put a supposedly comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Hinata, I'm sure Bokuto did too."

Bokuto squawked in protest and turned to glare at Sawamura, realising his mistake too late. Kuroo cheered in victory and grinned at his best friend. Bokuto's hair drooped as he begrudgingly apologised for eating Kuroo's favourite food and promised to buy him more later.

Quiet murmurs ran throughout most the group as they all agreed they needed a break from their rigorous schedules. Sakusa seemed reluctant.

"Where would we even go? I can barely handle being in the same room as your germs as it is."

No one had an answer. They decided they should call Makki and Mattsun to ask for their opinions on the matter, but it wasn't needed as the two stumbled through the door and almost fell on top of each other.

It looked to the group as if they were eavesdropping. 

"We were eavesdropping!"

Of course they were.

Matsukawa shoved a hand over his boyfriend's mouth to shut him up and sent them all a lazy grin. 

"What Makki means to say is that we were walking past and just happened to hear that you wanted a place to hang out."

He received an enthusiastic nod from Hinata and a scowl from Iwaizumi. 

"We need somewhere to study together!" Bokuto cried.

Hanamaki sent Daichi a look that clearly said 'really?'. Bokuto needing to study wasn't that much of a surprise, but all of them?

Kuroo chimed in "We've all been busy recently and we felt we needed a break, so we're all going to go somewhere and help each other out a little. Problem is we don't know where to go."

Kyoutani was suspicious of the mischievous glance the two shared and growled under his breath. What were they thinking?

"Gentlemen, today is your lucky day!" Makki chuckled. "We just so happen to know the perfect place for you. It's called the Haikyuu Coffee Shop and it's one of the best cafes in town." 

"Makki and I go on dates there all the time," Mattsun smirked, watching a vein pop on the guys' foreheads. They were all single and lonely as hell, and it was too much fun reminding them of the fact.

"We get it," Hajime growled. "You're both dating and in love. You don't need to keep rubbing it in our faces."

Ignoring the seven angry glares sent his way, Makki grinned even wider.

"We have no idea what you mean," the look on the two's faces did not amuse Daichi, "we were simply trying to help you all find a decent place to study."

"Which just so happens to be staffed by a bunch of our hot friends for all you lonely gays."

"Son of a bitch," Kyoutani hissed, and Iwaizumi instinctively raised an arm to keep him from lunging at the cackling pair. The others didn't seem too happy with the statement, and the angry glared the two received increased tenfold. 

" Is that so, Hanamaki?" The tone of Daichi's voice was one that would warn most people to back off.

These two however, were not normal people.

"Just calling it as it is."

One day, the couple were going to get themselves bitch-slapped, and Sakusa decided he wasn't going to do a thing to stop it.

"Hang on-" Tetsurou raised an eyebrow "-if this coffee shop is so great, and the guys working there are supposedly so hot, why is it you haven't told us about it before?"

"Because we're rascals."

Yeah, no shit. Kuroo's jaw clenched in annoyance, and he seriously considered unleashing Kentarou upon them to teach them a lesson.

Sakusa rolled his eyes and shook his head. "It's probably unsanitary there, public places always are."

His complaints went unheard as Hinata fully processed what the pair had just said.

Being single sucked, and he wanted to see the cute boys.

Putting on his best puppy eyes, he turned to Sawamura and Iwaizumi.

"Can we go, Daichi-san?" he begged, "please?"

Bokuto wasn't all that fond of being single either, so he joined the youngest with the cutest pout he could muster.

Hajime and Daichi shared a look and caved.

"Fine," Iwaizumi sighed, "we'll check it out. Everybody go grab your study materials."

The two more rowdy ones of the group cheered and the rest nodded in silent agreement, some somewhat reluctantly. It wouldn't hurt to give it a try, they supposed.

Clapping his hands together twice, Kuroo nodded at Makki and Mattsun to lead the way. 

After 10 minutes or so, they arrived at a simple and quiet -yet not unpleasant- corner store. There was a small sign hung above the door with the name of the cafe, flowers lined the fences surrounding the few round tables outside, and a few menus and drapes lined the windows. 

It looked like a nice place. It was local, so that was good.

They couldn't help but drool a little at the sweet smell of cakes and drinks that flooded their senses when they opened the door.

They'd study, order some coffee (and maybe some of those delicious looking desserts), and see how attractive these 'hot guys' really were.

They sat down and caught a glimpse of a few of the baristas serving some customers. Their eyes widened at the sheer beauty of what they saw.

_Holy-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's chapter 3! Sorry it took a while, apparently Christmas is still busy during a country wide lockdown.  
> I should probably find time to be productive more often, but it's easier to just not do that.  
> a n y w a y


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gay panic gay panic gay panic gay panic gay panic ga-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((A collection of POVs because its the only way I could think of structuring this)) 

"Medium latte for Kamasaki?"

Atsumu smiled at his classmate and handed over his drink, grinning at his pitiful attempt to get a discount.

"But we're in the same class!"

Yahaba cackled from where he stood next to Atsumu and shook his head. "All the more reason to charge you more instead."

Kamasaki squawked in mock offence and sent the two into another round of laughter. They waved at the man as he left for his afternoon lecture and he sent them a peace sign on the way out.

The shop was quieter than usual and it had put everyone in a good mood. They had seen a few of their regulars and hadn't received many complaints from difficult customers. Days like these were rare, especially during exam season, but none of them were going to complain.

They could take it easy today, and Atsumu moved on to serving a friendly looking lady with three excited 5-year-olds. She ordered a black coffee with a few small apple pies and a chocolate muffin. 

Sending Kenma to work with the drink order, Atsumu opened the display case underneath the counter and retrieved the desserts. The lady took the coffee and muffin with a smile and handed an apple pie to each of the kids. 

"¥1000 please."

The three scrambled to be the one to hand over the money and the woman sighed fondly and gave it to him herself. The children didn't seem deterred as they scrambled to the the first to find a table by the window instead. 

Atsumu put the money into the register and discarded the order note. 

The bell above the door chimed as he was closing the dessert case, and he glanced through the glass and noticed a group of college students he'd never seen before entering.

They seemed nice enough, and he silently thanked every god out there that they looked to be acting like it. He did not have the energy to deal with a group of Those™ people at the moment.

Head still below the counter, he turned to send Suga to take their orders, only to find the older frozen in place. 

Curious as to what could have caused him to react in such a way, Atsumu followed Suga's eyes and his gaze landed on the group who had just sat down.

He didn't see anything strange about them, so why had to other...?

Oh.

_Oh._

Code Red! Code Red! _CodeRedCodeRedCodeRed-_

_Dear god_ , these guys were hot. 

When it came to dating, Atsumu wasn't picky. The opposite in fact, and he would have happily taken any of the guys sat at that corner table, however there was one in particular that caught his eye. 

Dark hair, dark eyes and two moles on the side of his forehead. He had a mask covering half of his face, and it left Atsumu fascinated. He briefly wondered if the rest of his appearance was as perfect as what he'd already seen.

Wait, what? Where had that come from?

His apparent wish was granted however, stranger rolled his eyes at something one of his friends said and removed his face covering.

The blond felt the top of his head collide with the worktop and he cursed loudly. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to rid himself of the searing pain that was splitting his head in two. He stumbled backward into a still frozen Sugawara, snapping the other back to reality.

"Are you okay?! That look like it hurt."

Yahaba, having miraculously avoided the commotion, suggested he escape to the break room for an ice pack. 

He nodded and made his way towards the back room designated for employees, unaware of the curious eyes that followed him there. 

*

After helping the idiot get to the back room without breaking anything, Yahaba returned to the front counter to take over the register while Atsumu wallowed in self-pity. 

He hadn't thought much of the accident, the blond wasn't exactly known for being the most graceful person on the planet.

It was only after he reached the register and came face to face with an angry looking male that he understood what had thrown the other off.

Was it humanly possible that someone could look that good with a dyed buzz cut?

Yahaba had never considered himself someone who believed in love at first sight, but with this guy-

Nope.

Nuh-uh.

No thank you, he was not going down that road today.

He'd prefer to never go down that road, actually. 

He'd rather keep his hypothetical car in his hypothetical garage so he could avoid the hypothetical future he'd already imagined inside his head with this man.

He realised he was probably staring, and smiled politely at the stranger. The taller only grunted in response.

He gritted his teeth and bit down the blush at the nonexistent implications of that sound. Pulling out a notebook, he smiled again.

"So what can I get you, sir?"

*

Sugawara was gay.

So very gay.

A fact he had known for the majority of his life. Girls just weren't appealing to him, and that didn't bother him. Most people were accepting of his sexuality and he'd made plenty of friends who were like him. It had never been a problem.

Until now, that is. 

Because this stranger -this absolute masterpiece- had waltzed into the coffee shop with his doe eyes and kind aura and turned Sugawara's entire perspective on love upside down in under ten seconds. 

The guy seemed to be keeping a close eye on his friends. He seemed like the responsible type, and boy was Suga weak for him already.

No, bad Koushi. You haven't even met the guy, keep your fantasies to yourself.

He glanced up from where he was pretending to be busy, only to see the dark-haired man already looking at him. 

The second their eyes met, the man looked away. Koushi stood frozen as he comprehended the soft but sharp look of the guy's features.

You know what Koushi? Being a raging homosexual is completely okay.

"You good, Suga?" Akaashi questioned from behind him. "You've been zoned out for the past few minutes."

*

Akaashi hadn't meant to send Sugawara off on a rant like he did, really.

But how the hell was he supposed to know the older had constructed an elaborate universe inside his head within a matter of seconds where both he and one of the customers were madly in love and preparing to elope on a romantic adventure underneath a moonlit sky?

"It's not that I'm in love with him, it's just I want to marry him and raise his children and escape to a secret garden once a month to make passionate-"

Keiji decided it was probably best to tune him out after that, he was not going to enter those waters.

Not in this lifetime.

As Sugawara fell further and further into his tangent of fantasies, Akaashi decided to join Kenma next tot the coffee machines to give himself something to do.

Yahaba seemed distracted, and if Akaashi could guess, he would say the other had also had a run-in with one of the elusive charmers sat at the back of the room. Akaashi followed Yahaba's gaze to an angry looking blond.

Ah, so he too had fallen victim to whatever the hell they were. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Hey mister?" Akaashi turned to the other side of the counter where the voice had come from. "Could I please get a muffi- oh wow, you're pretty."

If Akaashi was honest, it was nothing he hadn't heard before. Both he and his coworkers received comments such as that almost daily from patrons and passers by, but there were always certain ulterior motives included that weren't exactly well-hidden.

It was no wonder none of them had dated in months, you'd think there were nicer people that they could meet in a small corner cafe.

But the stranger seemed genuine, and so Akaashi lifted his head from where he was reaching for his notebook and came face to face -well actually it was more like face-to-chest- with a tall silver haired male. 

His eyes widened and the temperature in the room seemed way too high all of a sudden. 

Golden eyes pierced his own and Akaashi suddenly felt his surroundings melt away. Were those even human?

"Sure." Akaashi thanked whatever gods were out there that his voice remained steady throughout their short interaction and he didn't embarrass himself. 

He retrieved a warm muffin from the display case and the man's entire being seemed to brighten.

It took all Akaashi had to avoid ogling his frankly inhumane biceps. 

What on Earth were they feeding him?

The stranger made his way back to the table. Through the blood rushing to his face, Akaashi noted he had an extremely nice ass too.

*

Kenma glared at the bed-headed man who stood in front of him. 

The nerve of some people. 

How could anyone stand there, in all their 6'1" be-muscled glory and smirk at him with that stupidly attractive face?

How could anyone have the audacity to smile at him all friendly-like and completely take Kenma's breath away with a voice that could literally only belong to a god?

How could anyone make ordering a simple black coffee seem like an Oscar worthy performance? 

Nobody.

Nobody, Kenma decided, except him. 

"Name?" his voice remained monotone and unbothered, though his chest was telling him otherwise. 

"Kuroo Tetsurou," the taller smiled, "but you can call me anytime."

Kenma scrunched up his nose and handed Kuroo his drink.

"Get lost," he droned, ignoring the sheer contradictory between his head and his heart. 

He decided listening to his head was definitely his best bet, as this asshole had the balls to chuckle and shake his head in a way that made his hair frame his face perfectly and Kenma wanted nothing to do with someone as cocky as him.

Nope. Not at all.

Except the way those cat like eyes seemed to follow him without even needing to be looking in his direction said otherwise.

The way his toned back was somehow conveniently within perfect view of Kozume at all timed as if it was planned said otherwise.

The way he knew he'd never be able to hit on him if he tried said otherwise.

The way Kenma found himself unable to think of anything he'd ever be able to say to him in conversation aside from professing his rapidly growing urge to escape to a faraway land said otherwise.

Dear lord, he was starting to sound like Sugawara.

Kenma never wanted to sound like Sugawara.

That's it, Kuroo Tetsurou had to die. He didn't make the rules

*

Oikawa was internally screaming.

How in god's name could anyone have arms like that?

There was no way they were legal.

More importantly; how the hell had he , Oikawa Tooru, found himself interested in the man they belonged to?

He was one of the most desired students on campus, he could have anyone he wanted, someone to treat him right and buy him things and spend time with him, and yet his idiot heart had chosen this guy.

A freaking tsundere of all things.

From the second he'd walked through the door, Tooru found himself fascinated. He wanted to learn everything about the man; his likes and dislikes, his favourite food, movies he liked.

Why? he'd barely met the guy 10 minutes ago and suddenly he found himself being insulted and called names every time the other breathed. 

He was vaguely aware how several of his coworkers were out of action due to these people, and he had promised himself he wouldn't fall victim to any of their siren songs. He'd be above all that.

It turns out, he'd taken to the exact opposite. 

He wasn't above anything.

The shorter was the furthest thing from charming Oikawa could ever have imagined, so why the hell was he attracted to him?

It couldn't be the way his hair stuck up in every direction.

There's no way it was the way he obviously cared about his friends despite constantly scolding them. 

It could never have been the strong aura of leadership that seemed to follow him, or the soft smile he gave the short redhead sat next to him that Tooru already longed to be directed at him. 

How was Oikawa so far gone already? 

Alternatively - _how did this guy like his eggs in the morning?_

*

Kageyama dropped off the last drink he had on his tray and began weaving his way through several tables on his way back to the counter. He had taken the responsibility of running orders back and forth for Semi as Sugawara was off in whatever universe he had concocted for himself. 

Akaashi and Kenma both seemed unable to think straight at the moment either, and Oikawa was typically being Oikawa.

Tobio didn't mind serving individual tables, it kept him moving around. Standing still had never been easy for Tobio. 

Shirabu passed the latest round of coffees and desserts over the work surface and he set off on his way again. 

Things didn't go quite as smoothly this time. 

While on his way to the other side of the shop, a small body collided with his own, almost sending the drinks he was carrying everywhere. Tobio was grateful for his reflexes and steady hands. 

"Whoa!" Tobio looked down to see a shorter boy that he could only ever describe as the sun. His energy was obviously bright and his entire posture radiated innocence and cheerfulness. 

"Oh no, the muffin!"

Looking down to his feet, Tobio grimaced at the one lone muffin that he hadn't quite managed to save.

"Come on, boke. Look where you're going from now on," he scowled and crouched down to pick the fallen treat and throw it away. 

The smaller boy finally looked up at him and Tobio saw his eyes widen. 

"Ah! I'm- uh, I'm sorry!" he ran off and headed towards the bathroom way faster than Tobio deemed necessary. 

He rolled his eyes and went to grab a replacement muffin, ignoring the way his cheeks bloomed red.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Chapter 4!
> 
> I actually really enjoyed writing this one, thanks to all who commented and stuck around for updates!
> 
> I'm sorry it took so long, but apparently all my teachers seem to enjoy setting homework even though we're alrEADY WORKING FROM HOME-
> 
> * s i g h *


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half to the POVs? I thought you'd never ask-
> 
> featuring MatsuHana having a field day
> 
> *
> 
> I wanted to get this posted so if there are any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes just ignore them 🙃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay before I say anything else:  
> ...I'm so sorry-  
> I know it's been weeks but I can explain myself I had four essays due please don't kill me-

Sakusa was annoyed.

Actually, no. To say he was annoyed would be an understatement. 

He was frustrated, he couldn't focus and it made him mad. 

What the hell was wrong with them today? 

Kyoutani was silently brooding over something or another.

Bokuto was subtly sneaking glances behind the register.

Kuroo was not being subtle.

Hinata being Hinata, was blatantly staring at someone, Kiyoomi didn't care to know who.

Daichi and Iwaizumi were trying to keep everyone on task, but it was clear they were distracted themselves. 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa kept to themselves in a corner, absolutely losing it. 

Everyone seemed in good spirits, but had completely forgotten the point of this little outing and had done nothing productive at all.

Ever since they had arrived, the group's overall morale had skyrocketed, yet no actual studying had been done. 

Bokuto insisted it was because of the delicious coffee, as if they hadn't all seen him practically drooling at the sight of the cashier who served him. 

(The man would deny the dreamy look he wore as he returned to the table until the day he died.)

It was clear to see everyone's concentration was affected, though Sakusa couldn't decipher what was messing with his own. 

Maybe the commotion when they had entered the cafe had thrown him off, first impressions and all that. 

Was it the lighting? Surely not, even Sakusa could admit the cafe had a nice atmosphere. The place was decently cleaned, so that was also a plus.

Just what exactly had affected his focus so much? He had exams to worry about!

A distant 'thud!' and the unmissable voice of Hinata snapped him out of his pondering. 

"Whoa!" 

Sakusa rolled his eyes at whatever (probably embarrassing) situation the younger had gotten himself into this time. 

Iwaizumi chuckled from next to him as Hinata stuttered and apologised profusely to the waiter for causing an accident. He did know that they'd probably have to pay for the muffin he dropped, didn't he?

Probably not. 

Hinata sprinted back to their booth and practically dove to hide behind Sawamura, receiving a sympathetic pat on the back from his senior. 

Sakusa's eyes drifted towards the staff room that the blond waiter had retreated to a while ago. Was he okay? He'd left in quite a hurry.

Wait, why did he care exactly? The guy was a complete stranger.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he tried to regain his concentration and get his work done, ignoring how his mind lingered on the mysterious blond.

For a while, he managed to be vaguely productive. He had a few papers due and he managed to get a decent way through the first two. Admittedly, it was more than he'd expected to achieve today. 

But all good things must come to an end, he supposed. 

His concentration was once again disrupted by two hyena-like laughs.

He turned his attention towards Hanamaki and Matsukawa over in their secluded corner to see them -what he could only describe as- giggling like maniacs. You know when people get that look in their eye that tells you they've either accomplished something incredible or just murdered someone?

Yeah, that was them.

And with those two, you never could tell which meaning that look held. 

They'd been acting strange since the group had arrived and had gone to find a separate table the second they set foot inside. Sakusa was a little offended. After all, they were the ones who dragged everyone here in the first place, the least they could do was have the decency to talk to them. 

He was also slightly concerned by how much the pair seemed to be looking at their phones.

Deciding he probably didn't want to know what they were up to, he turned his attention back to his essays, and the Umeboshi to his right. 

*

Tobio -despite being unwillingly distracted by that weird customer today- was observant.

Disagree as some might, he knew he payed closer attention to his surroundings than other did; he could usually tell when something felt off.

Which is why the two customers sat at the back of the cafe seemed strange. They'd been here for a few hours now and had yet to order anything. Were they just sat here for the sake of it?

He had been approaching a table close to theirs earlier, but then he'd bumped into that tiny customer. He wasn't mad, accidents happened, but it did mean he didn't get a chance to see who was sat at that table. 

So, like a good waiter, he decided to mop the floor where the muffin had fallen. 

Purely for hygiene, and not because those two customers were loud and he was nosy. 

He grabbed the mop and the bucket from the store cupboard and made his way as inconspicuously as possible to where the two were sat.

And then he saw them.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

Just what exactly were they doing with the unfairly attractive group who had taken his friends' breaths away? Did they know them?

Wait.

He remembered when they'd all been complaining about being single, and Matsukawa swore he'd be the one to find them partners.

Tobio paused.

They did not.

turning on his heel, he quickly discarded the cleaning supplies and made his way towards the coworker least affected by the group. 

"Kenma!" he whisper-yelled. He caught the shorter's attention, who seemed to have taken to glaring at someone as if he were plotting their murder. 

"What is it?" he questioned.

"They're here!" Kageyama subtly gestured to where the troublesome duo were sat. "Hanamaki and Matsukawa are here! They came with them." 

Kenma turned his head to check Tobio wasn't making this up, and as his eyes landed on Makki's unmistakable pink hair, his mouth dropped open.

Turning back to Tobio, he nodded his head.

"I bet they planned this!" he seethed. "They're trying to set us up with their friends!"

Hearing Kenma's outraged ton, Akaashi butted in. 

"To be fair, I have to admit there are less attractive guys out there."

"Shut up Keiji," Kenma hissed, "how dare they have such hot friends? Why don't the guys at our school look like that?"

"Yeah, why can't I share classes with someone like THAT?" Suga sighed, chin resting on the palm of his hand. "If he were my desk partner I'd never fail a test."

"You realise people can hear you out here, right?" Yahaba interjected. "Why don't we take our breaks now and make Tooru take over? We can talk in the break room."

They nodded in agreement and proceeded with the ceremonial shoving of Oikawa out of his chair and up to the cash register, waving at him as they made their way out. 

"Wait, are you all going to talk about hot guys without me?" Tooru screeched. 

"Yes," they all replied, effectively abandoning all responsibility as they closed the door in his face. 

"Hey!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao my school put me in ✨surprise therapy✨ dont ask cant explain


End file.
